unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaya
|Epithet = Yaya of the Moon |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = |Age = |Gender = Female |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = Setsugetsuka |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Puppeteer = Akabane Raishin |Magic Circuit = Kongouriki |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Karyuusai Shouko (Mother/Creator) |Family 2 = Irori (Elder Sister) |Family 3 = Komurasaki (Younger Sister) |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Voiced By = (Japanese) (English) |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is the main heroine of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is a Banned Doll, one of the top class automata of the Karyuusai brand's Setsugetsuka Trilogy. Karyuusai Shouko chose to lend her as the automaton of Akabane Raishin because of their compatibility. Etymology Appearance Yaya has long straight black hair extending to her waist, with a center parted fringe, shines brilliantly as if it were perpetually wet. She has black eyes (with reddish undertones) and thin eyebrows. Her small face does not show any outstanding parts so at first glance she may look plain and simple, but in actuality, her exceedingly well-ordered features is like a delicate work of art belonging to a museum. Her exquisitely beautiful lustrous skin which neither has marks nor blemishes is smooth as a field of snow, tender and soft, like a white peach, and is as white as snow. She is shorter than Raishin by a head and looks like a literal doll. A crimson strapped ribbon, extending to her ankles, over a black draped cloth is pinned by a wooden pick on each side of her head. She wears a short black kimono with an opening at its bottom revealing a white mini skirt. It has an inner red haneri and with its tomoeri draped off her shoulders bare and hanged by an red strap tied intercrossed around her neck to her back. At her right sode is her yellow moon symbol, and each of her hand is wearing a white arm's length middle finger hooked fingerless gloves. Her waist is wrapped with a magenta hanhaba obi, tied into a chōchō musubi knot at her back, on a light pink obi-age, and a purple obi-jime tied, at her left, into a ribbon. She is also wearing red trimmed white thigh high tights with small arrow shape-like openings at each of its center with the red trimmings tied into a knot at the middle. At first, she was wearing a pair of 3/4 crew length white collared tabi socks with a front opening that is intercrossly strapped with a red strap tied into a knot at its collar and a red strapped black lacquered high komachi geta. But after the time she stopped runaway train, her geta became battered up, so Raishin bought her a new pair of elegant and well-crafted but a bit old-fashioned black strapped shiny black (dark brown) (platform) boots. Yaya's undergarments are composed of a plain white bra and a plain white underwear knotted on both sides of her hips into ribbons. A inscription is carved into her back, above her hipbone. Whenever Raishin's life is in grave danger, Yaya's hair turns blonde, a sparkling diamond-like tiny horn grows at the center of her forehead, and a crimson aura, an intense combustion of magic energy, cloaks around her body like a gas burner. Her figure becomes a spitting image of a |夜叉 (やしゃ) |yasha|}}. In the anime, Yaya wore several different sleepwear; a white kimono during the night after the fight with the Ten Benchwarmers, and a plunged neckline purple dress with a pink strap tied at her left, below her chest, into a ribbon, and a red-violet bunny eared mask on the top right side of her head, during Frey's assassination attempt on Raishin. In the Elf Speeder Arc, in an effort to seduce Raishin, Yaya also wore different lingerie; a plain black underwear knotted on both sides of her hips into ribbons, and a pink ruffle strapped and ruffle trimmed bra and a pink and white layered ruffle trimmed underwear. In the Sword Angel and Elf Speeder Arcs, Yaya wore a light blue nurse outfit with a white ruffled inner skirt and white tights. It has long puffed sleeves with white cuffs, a white collar and a white apron. On her left arm is a white armband and on her head is a white nurse cap, where both, in the anime, with a intercrossly slashed magenta heart design, while in the manga and in the light novel, with a cross design. She also holds a syringe, a huge one, in the anime, while two small ones in volume 2 and a huge one in volume 3 in the light novel. In the manga, while in London, before boarding the train to Liverpool, Yaya and Raishin, strolled around the city. In one of the shops, Yaya tried on different outfits; a hairpin with small flower and a ribbon over a small hanging eyelet trimmed cloth pinned on the left side of her head while wearing an eyelet collared embroidered trimmed tailored made suit with openings at its top and bottom revealing an eyelet inner wear, a ribbon at its center, on her chest area, with cascading parallel ruffles, embroidered and eyelet trimmed elbowed sleeves, and a long two layered trumpet skirt with the upper layer, a ruffle trimmed center partition and the bottom layer with a dip on its top front part. A straw sailor hat on top of her head while wearing a high collared plain tailored shirtwaist blouse with a ribbon tied at the middle of its collar and puffed long sleeves with cuffs, and a plain long walking trumpet skirt. A ribboned bonnet with ruffle trims cover her head while wearing a three layered shawl; the upper layer, an eyelet trimmed floral pattern designed, the middle layer, a plain floral pattern designed, the lower layer, a plain eyelet trimmed, and a long two layered trumpet skirt. And lastly, with her hair tied into twin braids, each of the tips tied with small ribbons, she tried on a maid's outfit composed of a ruffled maid's headband on her head, an eyelet trimmed shoulder strapped apron with a eyelet trimmed ruffled bib and an eyelet trimmed waist band tied at her back into a ribbon, on a high collared black blouse with puffed long sleeves and cuffs, and a skirt. In the anime OVA, Yaya wore a modern black two piece swimsuit composed of a magenta strapped halter bandeau top with a black ruffle and magenta trimming on its top with a magenta kanji 夜''' (や') on her left, and a two layered ruffle skirt with a magenta trimming on its top knotted into a ribbon at her right with a magenta kanji '々''' (や''') on her right. Personality Yaya is a sprightly person who oftenly talks in a third person point of view. She is oftenly jealous at the women around Raishin, so she deceitfully makes perverted remarks on what kind of relationship she has with him to create a misunderstanding and delude them to keep them from making a move on him and to keep further other women from approaching him. She easily gets melancholic whenever she misunderstands him to being attracted or liking another woman. She is always making advances on Raishin in an effort to seduce him. She is also extremely devoted to him and sees him as the only purpose for her existence. Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Inside a train that had departed from London and was bound for Liverpool, Yaya had her usual playful banters with Raishin. The train finally arrived at Lime Street Station but passed through on without a hint of stopping as its brakes have malfunctioned. Along with Raishin, they then made their way to the top of the carriage and swiftly ran to the front of the train. Yaya launched at the train's nose, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on her, driving her back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed and the train completely halted. Raishin and Yaya then left the scene and made their way into the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. During a lunch break, on Main Street, Yaya and Raishin stand in the middle of the of the opened path lying in wait for Charlotte, and as she arrived, Raishin taunted her into a fight. Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Yaya tried consoling a disappointed Raishin. Raishin, feeling more depressed, remarked that he was abashed to face Shouko. Raishin's mention of Shouko's name miffed Yaya, strangling him on the neck, but suddenly, Kimberly interposed, surprising Yaya, thereby releasing Raishin. Kimberly then introduced herself, gave some advise, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, she told him of another way then finally left. Raishin announced his next course of action to Yaya. Charlotte and Raishin continued on their teasing exchange, but Yaya, misunderstanding what they were saying, interjectingly remarked a perverted line. Raishin tried silencing her, but a scowling Charlotte had already picked upped what Yaya had said, scoffing back at him then instructing Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya were about to attack when they suddenly sensed the approaching iron ball, evading it instead. The iron ball passed through their earlier spot, continuing its trajectory and charging towards Sigmund, who the swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area and attacked Sigmund, but Sigmund flew up and smacked away the three automata. Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked successively, cornering Sigmund, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. White Robed Automaton then revived the three earlier defeated automata. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin declined and commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. As Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte, suddenly Witch fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both Raishin and Yaya appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. With Raishin's command, Yaya burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching it, shattering apart in mid-air. The Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging and landing neatly onto the ground. Raishin then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight. She then dashed into the enemy's midst as Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a kick, crushing it. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers’ attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their body. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin turned away and told her that they will resume it some other time. An indignant Charlotte could not accept Raishin’s response, but Raishin threw a smoke bomb and he and Yaya ran off a considerable distance away from her. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Side Stories Facing "Charmed Apron" Facing "Palace Laplace I" Facing "Palace Laplace II" Facing "Angelic Element V" Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Kongouriki magic circuit : A magic circuit being peerless under the heavenly scale allows Yaya to harden monads within her internal field to an extreme level. The hardening of the monads allows Yaya to gain significant strength, and thus resulting to the ability to increase in a thousandfold force, for attack or defense, and durability, that lets her body withstand and in combination with force, execute fast movements such as an increase in speed and a barrage of attacks. The magic circuit has natural weaknesses, anything without shape or physical bodies such are fluid states; wind and water, as force can only effectively inflict impact upon inelastic objects such as solid states. There are also other things that the magic circuit cannot go up against with such as the Gram magic circuit, the White Mist's magic circuit, the Jet magic circuit, and the Force Dimension magic circuit. The Japanese word "Kongou" is used to describe something indestructible. See (Vajura)}}. A monad is an ultimate atom, or simple, unextended point; something ultimate and indivisible. In philosophy, a monad is an unextended, indivisible, and indestructible entity that is the basic or ultimate constituent of the universe and a microcosm of it, a basic and irreducible metaphysical unit that is spatially and psychically individuated, and any basic metaphysical entity, especially having an autonomous life. Zesshou : The extreme application of each nature of magic of the Fuurinkazan. Zesshou is based on the fundamental concepts of Raishin's sword techniques which Raishin taught Yaya. Yaya only uses Zesshou after Raishin creates an opportunity to immobilize the target for the attack not to miss since Raishin could not control it. * : Yaya's equivalent muscle to explosively harden. With a mortar-like force, she then thrusts her fist into her target's body producing a massive impact that sends waves of explosive energy, reverberating throughout it, causing its membrane to rupture, and the target's body to explode, blasting the target apart from the inside. * : Yaya, glowing off with magical energy, release the energy stored in her legs, bursting forth a torrent of light, then operate at a speed that surpasses humans, demonstrating spatial perception power, making her disappear. She emerges back to gouge the target's body after, a power that which could even stifle the Jet magic circuit. She then lands back, like a shooting star, that produces a loud impact that can cause a tremor. * : Transformation Other Abilities * : Relationships Akabane Raishin Yaya is in love with Raishin and always aggressively makes advances on him in an effort to seduce him and make him fall in love with her. She gets jealously irritated at him and strangles him whenever he mentions Shouko's name. Karyuusai Shouko Irori Komurasaki Sigmund Charlotte Belew Domon Hinowa Kimberly Appearance Gallery Horned Yaya.png|Horned Crimson Yaya in the anime. Horned Yaya LN.jpg|Horned Crimson Yaya in the light novel. Yaya in a Kimono Sleepwear.png|Yaya wears a white kimono sleepwear in the anime. Yaya in a Plunging Purple Dress.png|Yaya wears a plunging purple dress and a red-violet bunny mask in the anime. Yaya in a Black Underwear.png|Yaya wears a black underwear in the anime. Yaya in a Pink Lingerie.png|Yaya wears a pink lingerie in the anime. Nurse Yaya.png|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the anime. Nurse Yaya M.jpg|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the manga. Nurse Yaya LN.jpg|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the light novel. Yaya in Various Outfits.jpg|Yaya trying on different outfits in the manga. Maid Yaya.jpg|Yaya in a maid's outfit in the manga. Yaya in a Swimsuit.png|Yaya wears a black two-piece swimsuit in the anime OVA. Character Art Designs Gallery Yaya's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile. Yaya's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet I.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I booklet. Yaya's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet II.jpg|Yaya's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I booklet. Yaya in Special Santa Claus Outfit for Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing Burnt Red.jpg|Yaya in special santa claus outfit for Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red". Yaya Miku Miku Dance Model.png|Yaya Miku Miku Dance model. Trivia * Yaya is worth as much as a battleship. * Yaya reads out for Raishin whatever written that he does not understand or copies down notes for him during his classes as he can only barely read and write English. * Yaya is skilled at making tea. Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1) : “Of course. If it’s for Raishin, I’d be willing to go through anything; through fire, into your futon-” References }} Category:Japanese Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Setsugetsuka